Hoy es tu día, Atem
by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Atem decide quedarse con Yugi y los demas por dos razones, y una de esas razones lo está atormentando. Además, tendrá que lidiar con la llegada de su cumpleaños, sus amigos le prepararán una fiesta sorpresa y Kaiba queda en el medio de ésta situación. (Prideshipping, KaibaxAtem)
1. Pensando en el mañana

**Nuevo fanfic de dos capitulos para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Atem. Y nada mejor que celebrarlo con un poco de Prideshipping. Lamentablemente todavía no tengo portada para esto pero pronto la tendré.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **NOTA: "PDV" Significa "Punto De Vista"**

* * *

 _ **Yo no inventé Yu-Gi-Oh! ni sus respectivos personajes, si lo hubiera hecho, Prideshipping sería canon y digo... Del bueno.**_

* * *

 **Atem PDV**

Estaba distraído, con mi propio cuerpo, mirando hacia la ventana, en la habitación de Yugi. Es dificil acostumbrarse a tener un nuevo cuerpo y no tener que compartirlo, sin duda, el mío era igual que el de Yugi, sólo que yo era unos pocos centimetros más alto. Estaba esperando a mi compañero, se había ido al colegio con mucho entusiasmo. Desde que me quedé con el, el siempre estaba feliz pero hoy, parecía un día muy especial, estaba más entusiasmado de lo normal.

Yo tambien tenía que cumplir la obligación de asistir al colegio pero hoy decidí estar ausente, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos y no tenía los mismos animos que mi compañero.

¡Ya llegué!. - Era la voz de Yugi. Sus pasos eran rápidos, quería llegar pronto a la habitación, y eso hizo. Apoyó su mochila en el suelo y se sentó en su cama con alegría. Sus ojos brillantes me reflejaban, su sonrisa siempre me hacía sentir mejor. – Estamos preparando una sorpresa para ti. – Me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo. Yo estaba sorprendido pero por la forma en que me miraba, no lo demostré demasiado.

– ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Por qué? – Le pregunté. Me miró como si estuviera confundido, pero sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a reirse.

–Recuerda que mañana es tu cumpleaños. No lo olvides, Atem. – Me contestó suavemente pronunciando mi nombre. Es verdad, mantuve mis recuerdos y ahora tengo un nombre, una fecha de nacimiento y un cuerpo. Todo esto, aún así, era nuevo para mí.

Me mantuve unos segundos pensando en lo que dijo. – ¿Y qué se hace en un cumpleaños?. – Le pregunté con torpeza.

Yugi se detuvo a pensar en cómo explicarmelo. –Veamos... – Comenzó a decir. – Normalmente se hacen fiestas, reuniones entre amigos. Te preparan un 'pastel' con velas que debes soplar para que se te cumpla un deseo. – Me contestó como si le gustara esto de explicarme cosas nuevas.

– _¿Un deseo?_ – Esa palabra rebotó en mi cabeza. Y lo primero que pensé, fue en mi razón para quedarme. Yugi volvió a reirse ligeramente al ver mi reacción, quizás no fui tan sutil con mis pensamientos.

–¿Acaso tienes un deseo en mente? – Me pregunta. Mi razón para quedarme aquí, Yugi la sabe, o al menos sabe una, que fueron ellos; Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu. Pero hay otra razón que nadie sabe y me está atormentando. Yo sacudí mi cabeza para negarlo y le sonreí. – Es verdad, ya me lo haz dicho. – Dijo devolviendome la sonrisa, pensando en mi deseo de estar con ellos, mis amigos.

Podía creer que mi compañero me había ganado, el sin duda, era fuerte, nunca lo reconocía pero lo era y yo valoraba mucho su bondad, ese corazón de luz que aveces me hacía falta. Me dolía dejarlo ir, me dolía dejar ir a todos.

Desde que comenzó el duelo ceremonial que tuve con mi compañero, algo volaba por mi mente, un sentimiento muy extraño que pude plantear cuando perdí ante Yugi, cuando estaba parado enfrente de la gran puerta que me daba la bienvenida a donde yo pertenecía, a donde mi alma debía ir y descansar. Pero no, no descansaría.

Mi corazón temblaba así como mis piernas. Mis ojos brillaban, sentía un nudo en la garganta dificil de deshacer y todo empezó cuando...

Su mirada, sus labios cerrados y su ceño fruncido. Esa firmeza indiferente pero que a la vez, no lo era. Realmente no estaba seguro de si estaba despegado o no a la situación y eso era lo que me inquietaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en un día así, por qué despues de tanto tiempo me siento así? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué... Kaiba?.

Kaiba invadía mis pensamientos, sólo hubo un momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y en unos segundos, nos miramos fijamente y ahí sentí como entraba a mi corazón, a mis decisiones. Luego de ese momento, nuestras miradas no volvieron a encontrarse, yo era el único que lo observaba y me preguntaba por qué lo hacía. Todavía me sigo preguntando, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué decidí darle la espalda a la puerta, para mirarlo una vez mas y arrepentirme de querer tener mi descanso eterno?

Tuve la oportunidad de quedarme en este mundo, con mis amigos, con Kaiba, y mantener mi vida pasada en mi memoria, sin repercursiones. Y yo la tomé. Por alguna razón siento que el destino me tenía preparado esto y aún así, estoy insatisfecho.

Estaba caminando por el puente acomodando mis ideas mientras miraba el atardecer. Mi tiempo se detuvo cuando vi a un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño y ojos azules caminando al lado de su hermano menor, pequeño con cabello largo y despeinado; eran Kaiba y Mokuba.

Kaiba se detuvo y me miró sorprendido, pero deshizo su mirada para parecer desinteresado. –Yug... No, Atem. ¿Verdad?. – Me sorprendió que se haya esforzado por reconocer que soy otra persona. No sabía si realmente le importaba o si era un vago intento para provocarme, su sonrisa orgullosa hacía indecifrable su forma de pensar. – ¿Qué se siente estar en un mundo al que no perteneces? – Dijo de manera provocativa. Apreté mis puños al escucharlo, sentí como si algo me apuñalara mi pecho.

–H-Hermano, por favor, no seas así. – Dijo Mokuba con preocupación, pero no tenía caso.

–¿Acaso no estabas tan desesperado por tener tu descanso eterno? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Preguntó Kaiba intentando provocarme cada vez mas. Se acercó a mi con una mirada desafiante. Traté de no revelar la debilidad que sentí al escuchar sus palabras y le devolví la mísma mirada.

–Te sorprendería escuchar mi razón. – Le susurré con mi sonrisa orgullosa. Hasta a mi me sorprendía mi razón, pero no se la iba a decir, aunque él no se mostró demasiado interesado.

–No tengo tiempo para escuchar cómo no podías abandonar a tus amiguitos. – Me contestó con indiferencia y siguió caminando. Mokuba también caminaba detrás de él con una mirada culposa.

Reí un poco al escuchar sus ultimas palabras. Si tan solo supiera ... ¿Cuál sería su reacción?. No entendía que estaba sintiendo y por qué tomé esta decisión. ¿Lo valió? ¿Realmente lo valió?.

Golpeé con fuerza el barandal del puente para liberar mi frustración. – Maldición. – Susurré.

* * *

 **Kaiba PDV**

–¿Por qué tenías que ser tan agresivo con él?. – Me preguntó Mokuba regañandome.

No le contesté, sólo me concentraba en recordar esa vaga mirada de hace unos segundos. Sin duda se veía perdido y eso no se lo puedo permitir. El siempre lleva esa mirada ambiciosa y segura que lo hacía conseguir la victoria. Esa mirada era la que tenía en todos los duelos en los que él me había ganado. Él tomó una decisión y debía estar firme ante ello. ¿Por qué ésta vez estaba tan inseguro? ¿Qué rayos le pasa?.

Al menos reaccionó ante mis provocaciones pero no me convenció del todo.

–¿Sabes que mañana es su cumpleaños?. – Las palabras de Mokuba retumbaron en mis oídos. ¿Su cumpleaños?

–¿Y yo que tengo que ver? – Le pregunté bruscamente.

–Podrías por lo menos intentar ser amable con él. – Y nuevamente mi hermano menor me regañaba.

–Como sí fuera a pasar el día con nosotros. – Dije en medio de un fuerte suspiro.

Mokuba apretó sus labios y vagamente ocultó su inseguridad . – Bueno, yo pensaba participar en el regalo sorpresa para Atem. – Me dijo. Sentía como si me zumbaran los oídos, ¿Por qué teníamos que hablar de esto? Yo ni siquiera sabía que regalarle... No, ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en un regalo para él? Todo esto era ridículo.

–Suerte con eso, Mokuba. – Le contesté rapidamente, evitando el tema de conversación. Pero, para mi sorpresa, Mokuba comenzó a reirse.

–Normalmente no contestarías eso, hermano. – Dijo guiñandome el ojo. Por alguna razón, me sentí agitado al escucharlo, pero traté de no demostrarlo y suspiré nuevamente.

–Mientras no me obligues a ocultarme en un rincón a oscuras para saltar y gritar 'feliz cumpleaños', tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. – Y con ésto cerramos el tema, o al menos por ahora...

* * *

 **Yugi PDV**

Estaba tan entusiasmado por el hecho de que Atem se haya quedado con nosotros que no había notado lo desanimado que él estaba. Pensé que sería normal ya que está en un mundo donde supuestamente no pertenece, pero para nosotros siempre pertenecerá y será bienvenido a este mundo. Además, el había tomado la decisión a último momento para quedarse.

Había llamado a mis amigos para reunirnos en mi casa y arreglar la fiesta sorpresa para mañana. Sólo necesitabamos dos cosas; el lugar y el pastel. Sé que a mi otro yo **-** Quiero decir- **-** A Atem, no le interesa nada de eso, pero pienso que podría animarlo, además, él se lo merece.

–Yo puedo hacer el pastel. – Dijo Anzu alegremente. Ella era muy buena cocinando, y sobretodo con los postres, siempre tiene en cuenta nuestros gustos. Anzu es algo perfeccionista con los regalos para nosotros, no me sorprendería si le ocurre lo mismo con Atem.

–Bien. ¿Pero crees que puedas hacerlo ésta noche y que esté listo para mañana? – Le pregunté un poco preocupado por su descanso.

–¡No hay problema, Yugi! No podré descansar tranquila sabiendo que todavía nos faltan cosas que arreglar para mañana. – Ella me contestó. Como dije, es perfeccionista.

–Sólo nos faltaría un lugar... – Comenzó a decir Jonouchi. Nos tomamos unos segundos de silencio para pensar en qué hacer. Yo ya tenía la solución, pero estaba un poco dudoso.

–¿Por qué no lo hacemos en la comodidad del hogar? – Pregunta Honda, sugiriendo que lo hagamos en mi casa. La idea no era mala, pero la casa no es tan grande y quiero que sea algo bien preparado.

Yo negué con mi cabeza y me preparé para decirles mi idea. – Yo pensaba... – Comencé a decir apartando mi cabeza. – En pedirle un espacio a Kaiba-kun. – Y finalmente lo dije, preparándome para los gritos de Jonouchi.

–Suena como una buena idea... – Sorprendentemente esto lo dijo Jonouchi, pero antes de reaccionar, el reaccionó primero, aunque un poco tarde. –Espera... ¿¡QUÉ!? – Jonouchi gritó furioso.

–S-Solo decía, ya que Mokuba-kun quería participar tambien... P-Pensé que sería buena idea. – Dije nervioso, tratando de no mirar a Jonouchi.

–No sé por qué sigues furioso, Jonouchi. Si parece que Kaiba-kun cambió bastante desde que lo vimos en Egipto. – Anzu le regañó.

–S-Si, de hecho... El nos protegió cuando intentamos formar el nombre de Atem en su cartucho. – Apoyé a Anzu aún un poco avergonzado. Cuando intentamos recuperar el nombre de Atem, ibamos a ser atacados por Zorc si no fuera porque Kaiba-kun actuó rapidamente y nos protegió. Es por eso que sé que hay una posibilidad de que Kaiba-kun sea nuestro amigo, quizas algún día sea capaz de abrir su corazón.

Jonouchi, frustrado, largó un fuerte suspiro. –Bien, ya estoy contando los segundos para decirles 'se los dije'. – Dijo cruzandose de brazos.

–Esta misma noche iré a preguntarle. – Les dije a todos. –Y prefiero ir yo solo. – Y eso hice, a pesar de que me costó convencerlos, fuí esa misma noche a la oficina de Kaiba-kun.

Estaba casi vacía, sólo había poca gente trabajando. Tuve suerte de que Mokuba-kun me ayudó a llegar hasta su hermano. El también estaba emocionado por el cumpleaños de Atem, y quería que pase el mejor día de su vida pero no estaba seguro de si su hermano mayor quería lo mismo o si siquiera ayudaría un poco.

Cuando llegué a su oficina, lo primero que ví fue la gran ventana que el tiene detrás de su escritorio, exponiendo a los demás edificios y a casi toda la ciudad iluminada en la noche. Era una vista hermosa. En el medio estaba Kaiba-kun, sentado en su escritorio, organizando unos papeles. Llevaba un traje blanco con una camisa y corbata azul, vestido de esa manera, me olvidaría que el tambien es un estudiante.

Al notarme en su puerta, sus ojos azules cubiertos por su cabello castaño miraron fijamente a Mokuba-kun, quien comenzó a reirse un poco nervioso. –¿No vendrás a pedirme un lindo regalo para tu querido supuesto 'faraón'? – Preguntó con su típico tono sarcástico y agresivo. A pesar de todo, yo me posicioné firmemente ante su mirada y decidí no dar marcha atrás.

–De hecho... – Empecé a decir. – Necesitaría que nos prestes un salón de fiestas para mañana en la noche. – Dije con seguridad, preparandome para cualquier respuesta y dispuesto a discutir si es necesario, y creo que lo será.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Kaiba rompió el hielo con una carcajada. –Yo no recuerdo que me hayan nombrado 'organizador de fiestas y eventos'. – Contestó.

–P-Pero no te pedimos que hagas nada mas que conseguirnos un lugar. – Le insistí, casi perdiendo la firmeza.

–Hermano, tenemos un hotel que serviría para lo que Yugi está pidiendo. – Dijo Mokuba. Ambos lo miramos, esperando su aprobación, viendo su ceño fruncido, sus manos entre los papeles y su mirada fija hacia nosotros. Por alguna razón, sentía que él estaba molesto por algo, eso dificultaría las cosas ¿No?

–No. – El contestó sin decir mas. Me sorprendí bastante, creí haber escuchado mal, creí que por lo menos me daría una razón. Pero simplemente dijo 'no'.

–¡Por favor, Kaiba-kun! – Le exclamé desesperado, realmente quería darle algo especial a Atem, quería que vea lo importante que es para nosotros. –¡Al menos dame una razón por la cual no puedes! – A Kaiba no se le movió ni un pelo ante lo que dije.

–Necesito el espacio para una reunión importante. – El contestó con indiferencia, pero luego golpeó la mesa y se paró agresivamente. – ¡Y no tengo tiempo para las estupideces de Atem! – Quedé aturdido al escuchar esas palabras, a pesar de como es Kaiba-kun, sonaba como algo realmente personal, algo más allá de lo que dijo. ¿Ocurrió algo entre Atem y Kaiba-kun?

Tambien... Había dicho 'Atem' . Por alguna razón, eso me emocionaba y me hacía olvidar que podía tener un conflicto con él. Aún así, notaba esos ojos temblorosos por la ira, y no me generaban ningun gusto y dificultaría los arreglos para mañana.

– _No me dejas otra opción, Kaiba-kun. –_ Pensé para mi mismo, estaba a punto de hacer algo que quizás cambiaría el rumbo de sus emociones. –Kaiba-kun, no entiendo el problema que permanece entre ustedes dos, pero realmente necesito que mañana sea un gran día para Atem, pues... – Tragué un poco de saliva y me mostré algo preocupado, no noté que el enojo de Kaiba cambiara, pero lo seguiré intentando, no puedo irme con un 'no' como respuesta. –Puede que sea su último dia. – Murmuré con temor. Hubieron unos segundos de silencio, que me provocaron ciertos nervios incontrolables. ¿Hace cuanto que estoy aquí en su oficina, esperando su aprobación?

Y luego, nuevamente Kaiba-kun rompió el silencio con una risa, esta vez no era tan fuerte, sino suave y relajada. –No me creeré esa historia, si es lo que piensas. No pudo irse antes, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora? – Dijo con seguridad.

Yo suspiré decepcionado. –Es que todavía hay una manera de que pueda volver a su mundo, el no lo sabe, pero yo si. – Le contesté. Parece que logré llamar su atención y la de Mokuba también. – La caja donde guardaba las piezas del rompecabezas, tiene una entrada que sólo el es capaz de abrir. En cuanto duerma con esa caja entre sus brazos, el desaparecerá. – Inhalé y exhalé para seguir explicando. No podía creer que el me esté escuchando atentamente, sin decir nada. – Algo lo ha estado angustiando, desde que vino aquí no parece ser feliz y yo fuí tan egoísta que lo permití. Es por eso, que soy capaz de regalarle la posibilidad de volver. – No pude evitar que mi voz temblara al explicar esto.

–P-Pero Yugi... ¿El no había decidido por su propia cuenta el quedarse aquí? – Preguntó Mokuba-kun con preocupación. El fue el primero en mostrarse interesado, Kaiba-kun no emitió ni un gesto.

–Si, pero no fue con total convicción. – Le contesté.

Kaiba nuevamente golpeó la mesa. –¿No fue... Con total convicción? – Murmuró agachando su cabeza. No esperaba esta reacción de el, de hecho, comenzaba a preocuparme, Kaiba-kun había estado actuando muy raro desde que lo mencioné. –¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – Me pregunta, todavía podía notar su enojo. ¿Al menos lo convencí?

–Me pareció justo que lo sepas, aunque eres el unico que lo sabe. Tu y... – Al decir esto, miré lentamente a Mokuba-kun quien reaccionó rapidamente.

–Oye, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. – El me contestó. Su mirada reflejaba que esto que acabo de confesar no le causaba ninguna gracia.

Volví a mirar a Kaiba-kun. –Sólo... Dejame pensar todo esto. – Me contestó algo aturdido. Yo no dije más y me salí de la oficina.

– _Eso fue lo que quería escuchar. –_ Pensé para mi mismo, sintiendo un poco de culpa.

* * *

 **Atem PDV**

Yugi había regresado un poco tarde a casa, creí que estaría reunido con Jonouchi y los demas, pero no fue así. Cuando llegó tardó un poco en contarme a dónde había ido, pero a la hora de dormir, me lo confesó. El había salido a elegir unos preparativos para la fiesta de mañana, realmente no sé por qué se preocupa tanto por eso. No debería esforzarse tanto. Aún así, había otra cosa que lo preocupaba...

–¿Atem? ¿Estas bien? – Me pregunta repentinamente. –Ultimamente te veo algo... Pensativo. – Pude notar como trato de usar las palabras correctas para no incomodarme, típico de el.

Me mordí mi labio inferior al escucharlo, sentí una presión en mi pecho que me incomodaba bastante. Es verdad que estuve pensando mucho en la decisión que tomé, pero... ¿Tanto se notaba?

–No te preocupes, Yugi, estoy bien. – Le dije sin dar más rodeos. Pero sentí que sería una noche larga, lo ví en su mirada.

–Sé que no es facil estar en un mundo donde no perteneces. – ¿Un mundo donde no pertenezco? Al escuchar a mi compañero, se me vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de Kaiba.

" _¿Que se siente estar en un mundo donde no perteneces?"_

Mis piernas temblaron, mi nudo en la garganta se hacía cada vez más grande. ¿Por qué me dolían tanto esas palabras?

–Una parte de mi pertenece aquí, con ustedes. Y esa parte de mi alma decidió quedarse, Yugi. –Le contesté, pero no noté que fuí un poco agresivo con mi respuesta. Mi compañero se llevo su mano a su pecho y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. ¿Estaba a punto de llorar?

–Lo siento... – Murmuró. –Es que quiero saber que te ocurre, sé que algo anda mal en tí pero todavía no confías lo suficiente en nosotros como para compartir lo que te duele. ¡Tu dolor es nuestro Atem! – A pesar de su temblorosa voz, parecía que Yugi estaba regañandome. No es que no confiaba en ellos, es solo que no sabía como explicar algo que ni yo entiendo de mi mismo.

–Confío en tí, compañero. – Le dije tomando su mano para calmarlo. –Es que no entiendo esto que estoy sintiendo. – Llevé mi mano a mi pecho, sintiendo los latidos de mi propio corazón, aquel que latía cuando miré a Kaiba aquella vez.

Los brillantes ojos de mi compañero, me miraban fijamente, sabía que no me dejaría solo con mis pensamientos hasta que consiga compartir esto con el, compartir mis dudas, mis dolores,mis pensamientos. No me gustaría que el cargue con estas cosas, no estoy acostumbrado y no quiero dejar de ver esa sonrisa en su rostro. No quiero ver infeliz a ninguno de mis amigos por mis estupidas preocupaciones y mucho menos si se trata de Kaiba, a quien no se le mueve un pelo despues de todo lo que pasamos juntos.

No sé que sentí cuando luchamos contra los ghouls, no sé que sentí cuando luchamos contra Dartz, cuando pude sentir su cuerpo sin alma entre mis brazos. Cuando Noah insultó su honor y puso en peligro su vida y la de Mokuba. Sentía un gran respeto por el, descubrí que es un honorable duelista, digno de ser mi rival pero ahora, hay un nuevo sentimiento en mi corazón cada vez que lo menciono, cada vez que pienso en el. No sé cuando surgió y espero que no sea ese gran sentimiento llamado 'amor', porque es un sentimiento que no podré controlar y que Kaiba no corresponderá a mis sentimientos.

* * *

 _ **Un pequeño avance del próximo capitulo:**_

 _ **No podía dejar de que se vaya, no ahora, no cuando hay cosas que debemos resolver. No aceptaba esa mirada de su parte, esas palabras inseguras, esa falta de orgullo. No la podía permitir. Tomé su antebrazo para detenerlo, pero una fuerza inesperada alejó mi mano de el.**_

 _ **–¡Suéltame! – Me gritó habiendo golpeado mi mano para apartarme, pero eso no me llamó la atención, en el poco tiempo que pude ver sus ojos, su mirada furiosa penetrando la mía, tenían... ¿Lagrimas?**_

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? El 26 de Julio será una locura tanto para Atem como para Kaiba. Ay, lo que les espera al final del día.  
**

 **En fin, dejen review si quieren, acepto cualquier tipo de criticas y dentro de poco subiré el que sigue.**


	2. 26 de julio : El presente

**Finalmente, el último capitulo de éste fanfic que se suponía que lo subiría exactamente el día del cumpleaños de Atem, pero me retrasé bastante, es la primera vez que escribo tanto.**

 **En fin, gracias por los review, en serio me hicieron muy feliz. Mucho no me había gustado como me quedó el primer capitulo.**

 **Una contestación para Shamtal, me refería al 26 de Julio porque ese es el cumpleaños de Atem. Gracias por tu review, me animó bastante! Lo mísmo para tí Tsuki Nightray :D**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _Yo no inventé Yu-Gi-Oh! y sus respectivos personajes, sí lo hubiera hecho, lo hubiera arruinado bastante._  
**

* * *

 **Atem PDV**

La luz del sol iluminaba la habitación que Yugi y yo compartíamos, el en su cama y yo en la mía. Desperté debido a la alarma que mi compañero se había preparado, aunque no lo despertó, parecía estar durmiendo profundamente. No me esforcé por despertarlo, me duché y me puse mi uniforme, luego de eso, cuando estaba por despertar a mi compañero, sonó su celular.

En la pantalla podía ver un numero pero no decía el nombre. Yugi no se movió ni un poco por el ruido de su celular, así que yo me ocupé por atender la llamada. –¿Hola? – Pregunté suavemente, sospechando del individuo que estaba detrás de esa llamada.

–¿Yugi? No... – Esa voz, era dificil de reconocer en una llamada pero no tanto, esa voz podía reconocerla en cualquier lado. Era grave y firme, no tartamudeaba ni por un segundo. –Atem ¿Verdad? –

–¡Kaiba! – Exclamé tan sorprendido que no me dí cuenta que había despertado a Yugi. –¿Por qué estas llamando a mi compañero? – Le pregunté preocupado por la seguridad de Yugi.

–¿Ahora también comparten un telefono? – Dijo sarcásticamente. –Pásame con Yugi. –

–Lo que sea que tengas que hablar con él lo puedes hablar conmigo también. – Le contesté agresivamente. Pude escuchar a Yugi murmurar algo mientras vagamente intentaba levantarse.

–Es... ¿Kaiba-kun? – Pregunta arrastrando las palabras. De repente abre sus ojos y aprieta sus sabanas. –¡Pasame con él! – Me grita tratando de sacar su celular de mis manos, yo me alejé unos pocos pasos que fueron suficientes para que no me alcanzara causando que casi caiga de su cama pero yo lo agarré con mi otro brazo para que eso no suceda.

–Suena muy despierto. – Lo escucho a Kaiba decir comenzando a sentirse molesto. No tuve oportunidad para contestarle ya que Yugi aprovechó mi distracción para empujarme, provocando que caiga al suelo y soltara el telefono. Él fue más rápido que yo y tomó su telefono.

–¡K-Kaiba-kun! ¿Qué pasó? – Yugi pregunta demasiado agitado. A este punto yo no pude decifrar su conversación, me senté en mi cama cruzado de brazos, sorprendido por la actitud de Yugi. ¿Me estaba ocultando algo? Lo único con lo que puedo relacionarlo es con la supuesta fiesta sorpresa, pero no me imagino a Kaiba ayudando en algo así.

Lo miraba anotando en su libreta, creo que Kaiba le estaba dando direcciones. Yugi parecía sorprendido o nervioso por la llamada de Kaiba, no podía entender que sucedía y no creo que mi compañero vaya a decirmelo. ¿Por qué me lo ocultaría?

Y finalmente cortó la llamada. Él me estaba dando la espalda, no podía ver sus gestos pero pude escuchar una pequeña risa de emoción. –¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Es lo primero que le pregunté esperando a que me explique la situación.

Él se volteó e ignoró mi ceja arqueada y mi mirada fija para guiñarme el ojo. –Ya lo verás. – Me dijo con una sonrisa. No me dió tiempo para insistir, se apuró para vestirse y bajar a desayunar. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Nada de excusas? Al menos no se veía infeliz. ¿Pero y si estaba fingiendo y realmente le ocurría algo malo?

Tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando y no iba a conseguir respuestas de parte de Yugi, se llevó su libreta y conozco esa actitud, perderé el tiempo con él.

–Chicos, olvidé que tenía algo que hacer. En un rato los alcanzo. – Les dije a mis amigos, con quienes estaba yendo a la escuela, me miraron confundidos y yo aún así tomé un rumbo distinto al de ellos. Para ser exactos, estaba yendo hacia el edificio de Kaiba Corp.

Abrí la puerta bruscamente, mis ojos inmediatamente buscaban la figura de Kaiba pero no se le encontraba por ningún lado hasta que me enfrenté con Mokuba. Me miraba nervioso como si fuera a golpearlo en cuanto me dijera algo. Estaba enojado pero no como para golpear a Mokuba. –¿Donde está Kaiba? – Le pregunté.

–En su oficina. – Dijo como si tratara de calmarme. –Deja que te lleve. – En vez de responder, simplemente me adelanté.

No sé por qué estaba tan enojado, no era mi preocupación por Yugi lo que hacía que me sienta así. No sé que era... No lo sé.

Estaba parado frente a la puerta de su oficina, preparado para ver su rostro en cuanto la abra, pero... ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer en cuanto lo vea? ¿Por qué estaba tan inseguro?

Tomé aire y con rapidez abrí la puerta causando que golpeara contra la pared. Ahí estaba, sentado en su escritorio, mirandome fijamente con su ceño fruncido.

–No sé como lo hacían en el Antiguo Egipto pero aquí normalmente tocamos antes de entrar. – Volvió a contestarme sarcásticamente, detestaba mucho que haga eso.

–¡No bromeés conmigo! ¿Qué sucedió entre mi compañero y tú? – Le contesté saliendome de control. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

El respondió con un pequeño 'humph' –¿Acaso no confías en mi, Atem? – Me preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mirandome fijamente. Mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Esto era desconfianza? No, sólo hay algo que me han estado ocultando, es normal que me preocupe. –Teniendo en cuenta que hoy es tu cumpleaños. ¿No creés razonable que tu 'compañero' arregle algunas cosas sin consultarte antes? – Dijo antes de que yo pudiera decir algo. –Normalmente, te darías cuenta de eso. – Murmuró molesto.

–K-Kaiba... – ¿Por qué estaba tartamudeando?

Kaiba se levantó de su silla y se posicionó frente a mi con sus brazos cruzados. Era tan alto, su espalda tan recta, sus ojos azules me reflejaban perfectamente. – ¿Por qué tiemblas? – Preguntaba mirando fijamente a mis piernas, no lo había notado hasta que el lo dijo, pero no le iba a dar la razón.

–N-No es verdad. – Le contesté tratando de mantener mi ceño fruncido. No soné muy convicente al tartamudear. Luego se acercó un poco más y tomó una de mis manos. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? –Tus manos están sudadas. – Sentía como la punta de su pulgar tocaba la palma de mi mano. Su mano era cálida pero un poco aspera. No sé por qué me sentía agitado al tenerlo tan cerca tocando mi mano. Por un momento creí que el tiempo se detenía cuando lo miraba, pero desperté cuando soltó mi mano bruscamente.

* * *

 **Kaiba PDV**

Lo veía tan exasperado, no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de Atem, era la primera vez que se comportaba de ésta manera y honestamente, me estaba quitando el sueño. Me miraba como si lo estuviera intimidando, sus ojos brillaban y temblaban, no era una linda vista para mi. Me gustaba ver ese ceño fruncido y su estupida sonrisa orgullosa.

–K-Kaiba, tengo que irme a la escuela. – El dijo repentinamente, pero yo sabía que estaba tratando de evitarme .

No podía dejar de que se vaya, no ahora, no cuando hay cosas que debemos resolver. No aceptaba esa mirada de su parte, esas palabras inseguras, esa falta de orgullo. No la podía permitir. Tomé su antebrazo para detenerlo, pero una fuerza inesperada alejó mi mano de el.

–¡Suéltame! – Me gritó habiendo golpeado mi mano para apartarme, eso no me llamó la atención, en el poco tiempo que pude ver sus ojos, su mirada furiosa penetrando la mía, tenían... ¿Lagrimas?

Estaba procesando lo que mis ojos veían que no pude evitar que se vaya. Cerró la puerta con fuerza. Mis piernas estaban congeladas, no podía moverme.

–Maldición, Atem... – Murmuré golpeando con furia la puerta de mi oficina y sentandome lentamente en el suelo, pensando en lo que acaba de suceder. Mi pecho dolía, sentí un nudo en la garganta demasiado molesto, es lo mismo que sentí cuando Yugi me dijo que hoy sería su ultimo día. _–¿Qué es lo que me haces sentir, Atem? –_ Me pregunté a mi mismo, miraba atentamente la palma de mi mano, la mísma que tocó la suya.

* * *

 **Yugi PDV**

Era la hora del almuerzo y Atem todavía no había llegado a clases. – _Si sigue así nunca se acostumbrará a la escuela._ – Pensé, pero en realidad no me preocupaba eso, sino que el se separó de nosotros y no me dijo la razón. Quizás se quedó preocupado por la llamada de Kaiba-kun.

–¿¡QUE KAIBA HIZO QUÉ!? – Esa fue la reacción de Jonouchi cuando le conté lo que Kaiba-kun me dijo ésta mañana.

–Así que al final, él decidió darnos un salón de fiestas gratis... – Dijo Honda rascándose su cabeza, pensando lentamente en lo que dije. –¿Qué mosca le picó? –

– _Quizás la mosca del contrareloj. –_ Pensé, recordando lo que le había dicho a Kaiba-kun cuando fuí a visitarlo a su oficina. Realmente es sorprendente que haya funcionado, eso significa que a Kaiba-kun de verdad le importa. –Además, se ofreció a hacer el pastel. – Dije con alegría. Anzu no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo ya que en la noche su heladera se rompió, pero no sabía que Kaiba tenía habilidades culinarias.

Jonouchi y Honda casi se atragantan con la comida al escuchar esto.

–¿Pueden comportarse? Les dije que Kaiba-kun había cambiado desde lo que pasó en Egipto. – Anzu les regañó. –Es un alivio que Kaiba-kun nos ayude, Yugi. ¿Cómo lo convenciste? – Me preguntó amablemente. Yo tragué un poco de saliva. ¿Cómo se los explicaría?

–Simplemente insistí un poco y dijo que lo pensaría, entonces fue que recibí su llamado. – Dije sin dar más rodeos. Anzu se mostró asombrada pero luego con preocupación miró su reloj.

–Me preocupa Atem, todavía no llega. ¿Adónde se habrá ido? – Ella dijo.

Desde que tuve esa conversación con Atem, pude entender mejor sus momentos de melancolía y silencio. La noche anterior conseguí que él me confiese lo que estuvo sintiendo, y no pensé ni por un segundo que el tendría otro motivo para quedarse y mucho menos que sería... Kaiba-kun. Sus ojos brillaban cuando decía su nombre, se veía demasiado preocupado. Me alegraría mucho que ambos consigan llevarse mejor, que puedan considerarse amigos, tienen algunas cosas en común que los ayudaría a fortalecer ese vínculo que crearon involuntariamente. Deberían abrir sus corazones porque ellos son los que formaran su futuro.

No me gusta ver a Atem triste, es mi responsabilidad ayudarlo, quiero ayudarlo a que sea feliz y hoy es el día perfecto para cumplir con mi objetivo.

–Quizás se distrajo y olvidó las clases. Ya saben cómo es él, le aburren los profesores. – Dijo Jonouchi largando un suspiro. –Oye, Yugi, tú quedate con Atem y asegurate de que llegue a la fiesta. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto. – Yo asentí y le sonreí.

* * *

 **Kaiba PDV**

–Mokuba, necesito que vayas con Isono a comprar todo lo que está en ésta lista. – Le ordené a mi hermano entregándole una hoja de papel y esperando que no diga nada, pero era inútil, ya me estaba mirando fijamente preparado para decirme algo.

–Leyendo ésta lista, diría que quieres hacer un pastel. – Me dijo arqueando una ceja.

–Y yo diría que los necesito ahora, así que vete. – Le contesté rudamente. Por suerte, Mokuba decidió no molestarme y se fué sin decir nada, pero con una pequeña risa que aún así me resultaba incómoda.

Suspiré apreciando el silencio de la cocina, sólo escuchaba el sonido de los pajaros cantando como hacen en todas las mañanas. Veía los rayos del sol iluminar el suelo exponiendo con más detalle alguna de sus marcas.

Pasé mis dedos por mis labios, recordando cómo se sentía la palma de la mano de Atem, mi rival, quién con ésa mano ha sacado más de una carta que lo salvó de perder, con su seguridad, su orgullo, su ambición. Ahora esa mano sudada, temblaba por nada. No me miraba fijamente, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas demostrando un signo de derrota que era innecesario para mi, es como sí se hubiera rendido. ¿Pero rendirse ante qué?

No quiere salir adelante, hay algo que no sabe enfrentar, no hay cartas para sacar.

Yo reconstruí mi corazón perdido en la oscuridad, traté de mirar hacia adelante, de construir mi futuro. ¿Y él? Él está perdido en su pasado, arrepentido por una decisión que él tomó. Estaba vacío en ese entonces, no pensó detenidamente en lo que hacía. Definitivamente no era él. Su rostro no estaría mojado con el sudor del esfuerzo, sino con las lagrimas de la cobardía.

Me gustaría saber por qué su corazón estaba tan temeroso, por qué tiene que... Volver...

Estaba enojado porque no lo entendía y al mísmo tiempo, me enojaba que Yugi tenga que devolverlo a su mundo sólo porque él tembló al tomar una decisión, porque no era él. Él no es así.

Y ahora, estoy por cocinar un pastel para él, estoy dispuesto a usar todo mi tiempo para él.

Hoy es tu día, Atem, no lo desperdicies.

* * *

 **Atem PDV**

Ya estaba anocheciendo, traté de olvidar lo de ésta mañana pero no pude. Dejé caer mis lagrimas frente a Kaiba. ¿Por qué me debilité tanto?

Kaiba tu dureza y astucia siempre fue digna de mi respeto. ¿Acaso también eres digno de ver mis debilidades?

Yugi volvió temprano ésta vez, si llegaba tarde nuevamente comenzaría a preocuparme. Pero el que estaba intranquilo era él y no yo. Le angustiaba que no haya aparecido en la escuela, lo había olvidado completamente luego de todo lo que pasó.

Lo raro fue que él me preparó ropa elegante y dijo que esta noche me llevaría a un lugar, parecía ser algo especial. No pude pensar en otra cosa que en mi fiesta sorpresa. No estaba muy animado para lidiar con eso ahora, solamente quería estar solo con mis pensamientos, pero no quería arruinarlo, así que me vestí con esa camisa blanca con mangas cortas y un pantalón negro que mi compañero me había preparado. Cuando quise preguntarle adónde ibamos me interrumpió echándome encima una colonia y comencé a oler a ... ¿Vainilla? Era dificil para mi describir el aroma.

–Te ves bien, Atem. – Dijo Yugi entre risas. No sé si me veía bien o no, pero la ropa era cómoda y el aroma no era tan malo. –Iré a ducharme y luego nos iremos. – Dijo guiñandome el ojo y dejandome solo en la habitación .

Estaba sentado en mi cama los largos minutos que Yugi se tomó para ducharse. Tenía entre mis brazos la caja que antes contenía las piezas del rompecabezas. No estaba mal para mi el estar fuera del rompecabezas, de hecho, me sentía libre. Aún así me incomodaba estar pensando tanto en Kaiba, y me preguntaba si valía la pena usar mi libertad para preocuparme por él. –Kaiba... – Susurré mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Al mismo tiempo que escuché a Yugi cerrar el agua, escuché el fuerte sonido del timbre de la puerta. Bajé de la habitación para atenderlo, en cuanto abrí la puerta sentí mis ojos temblar al ver la alta figura que estaba frente a mi. Tragué saliva y mordí mi labio inferior de nuevo. –¡Kaiba! – Dije sorprendido.

–Así es, y será mejor que dejes de comportarte así cada vez que aparezco frente a tí, porque seré tu acompañante ésta noche. – El contestó fríamente. Dí un paso hacia atrás, no entendía estos cambios de planes, no entendía cual era el plan exactamente.

–Lo siento, pero saldré con mi compañero. – Le dije apartando mi mirada y cruzandome de brazos.

–¿Kaiba-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunta Yugi al caminar hacia nosotros, ya estaba vestido y preparado para salir. Es como sí se hubiera apurado para hacerlo.

Kaiba suspiró. –Cambio de planes, Yugi. Yo seré el acompañante de Atem. – Dijo formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que generó una fuerte electricidad en todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué es lo que me estabas haciendo sentir, Kaiba?

–¿Qué? – Pregunté en desacuerdo con la idea de Kaiba, pero Yugi asintió y tomó una decisión por mi.

–Oh, por supuesto. Eso facilitaría las cosas. – Mi compañero dijo sin tartamudear.

Sorprendido lo miré. –¿¡Qué!? – Exclamé y ellos hacían oídos sordos a mis reacciones.

–Bien, entonces... – Kaiba tomó mi antebrazo y tiró suavemente de él. –Ven conmigo. – Dijo calmadamente. Me miraba fijamente a los ojos con su usual indiferencia, pero yo podía sentir algo... Algo en mis latidos. Sacudí mi cabeza y me solté bruscamente.

–E-Está bien, iré contigo. – Contesté fingiendo estar molesto, tratando de que ninguno de los dos me mirara y notara lo incómodo que estaba.

–Muy bien, yo tengo que preparar unas cosas. ¡Nos vemos allá! – Yugi mantuvo su sonrisa y me empujó afuera de la casa causando que me chocara contra el pecho de Kaiba, aún cuando el me tomó entre sus brazos para que el impacto no sea tan fuerte. No podía creer lo apurado que estaba Yugi por cerrar la puerta. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Aún así, estaba muy concentrado en mirar los brazos de Kaiba que estaban alrededor de mi cuerpo, sentía los latidos de su corazón ya que las palmas de mi mano estaban apoyadas firmemente en su pecho. Levanté mi mirada para notar lo cerca que tenía su rostro.

–Hueles bien. – Me susurró. Por la forma en que brillaban sus ojos azules, no parecía él mismo.

–¿Qué? – Pregunté en un tono muy bajo, estaba procesando lo que mis oidos escuchaban.

–Q-Que te muevas bien, porque si no lo haces llegaremos tarde. – Dijo soltandome bruscamente y dandome la espalda. Juraría que se había trabado un poco entre sus palabras.

Parece que el lugar no era tan lejos ya que habíamos estado caminado durante quince minutos en puro silencio. Kaiba se veía incómodo por algo y yo... Bueno, yo por alguna razón me sentía nervioso cuando estaba a su lado. Desde lo que pasó ésta mañana, no puedo pensar de otra manera con respecto a Kaiba, ahora se ve como alguien a quien no puedo sacar de mi cabeza y que me está molestando.

No había notado la ropa que él llevaba puesta. Kaiba estaba vestido con una camisa y pantalones negros, los primeros dos botones de la camisa hacían que yo pueda ver mejor su cuello delgado. Su piel pálida me daba la extraña sensación de que siempre tenía frío pero a la vez, que era suave y delicada. Me preguntaba cómo se sentía tocar su piel.

Finalmente luego de unos largos minutos, habíamos llegado. Era la puerta de un hotel, de uno de sus hoteles. ¿Por qué Kaiba me estaba llevando a un hotel? Por un momento olvidé que Yugi me estaría haciendo una fiesta sorpresa. ¿Y sí éste no era el lugar y Kaiba me estaba engañando? Aún con mis sospechas, yo seguí sus pasos y entramos al hotel, subiendo directamente por el ascensor hasta el tercer piso.

Por un momento creí que Kaiba me discutiría lo que no pudo discutir ésta mañana, me alivió que no lo haya hecho, pero...

Estabamos caminando hacia la puerta, Kaiba estaba por abrirla casualmente hasta que lo detuve. –Kaiba, espera... – El se volteó para mirarme, no parecía estar molesto por interrumpirlo. –Todavía nos queda tiempo... ¿Verdad? – Murmuré. Me refería a tener un poco de tiempo para hablar de algo en especifíco, quería aclarar algunas cosas con él, aún cuando estaba inseguro. Pareció muy sorprendido por lo que dije, como si hablara de mi propia muerte, pero luego cambió su expresión y arqueó su ceja.

–¿Ahora me lo dices? No me digas que te arrepientes de venir. – Dijo frustrado llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos.

–No, sólo quiero preguntarte algo. – Me acerqué a él lentamente y estuve unos segundos mirándolo a los ojos. No estaba nervioso, no estaba incómodo, no estaba... Confundido.

* * *

 **Anzu PDV**

Nosotros ya estábamos en el hotel, en la habitación que nos había indicado Yugi. Teníamos las luces apagadas y Jonouchi y yo nos 'pegamos' a la puerta para asegurarnos de que sea Atem quien llegara y a quien le gritaríamos 'sorpresa'. Sólo faltaban Yugi y Atem, y era a ellos a quienes esperábamos, a nadie más.

Aunque creí que Kaiba-kun aparecería, luego de lo… 'amable' que fue con Yugi. De hecho, nos mantuvimos atentos ya que escuchamos unos pasos acercarse a la puerta, entonces escuchamos la voz de Atem y entonces… La voz de Kaiba-kun. Después de todo, Kaiba-kun sí era nuestro invitado. Pero las cosas se estaban poniendo raras, Jonouchi y yo nos acercamos más a la puerta para escuchar la conversación. Atem lo detuvo a Kaiba-kun y dijo que quería preguntarle algo. No me gustaba husmear en conversaciones ajenas pero esto… Era inevitable, de todas maneras, estábamos todos callados y ellos casi al lado de la puerta, hablando sin cuidado.

–¿Qué sentiste al mirarme a los ojos en el duelo ceremonial? – Escuché que Atem le preguntó.

–¿El duelo ceremonial? ¿Qué tiene que ver el duelo ceremonial ahora? – Preguntó Jonouchi tratando de mantener su voz baja mientras 'pegaba' su oído al borde de la puerta para seguir escuchando.

–Callate, tonto. – Le susurré para que me permita seguir escuchando, y los demás torpemente se acercaban a la puerta también, confundidos por lo que escuchaban.

Kaiba-kun se había tomado una pausa, seguramente estaba pensando en una respuesta. ¿A qué se refería Atem? –Realmente no… No lo sé. – Kaiba murmuró. Sonaba confundido pero parecía que sabía de lo que Atem estaba hablando.

–¿Acaso ocurrió algo entre Atem y Kaiba del que nosotros no estemos enterados? – Susurró Honda rascándose su mentón. Antes de pensar seriamente en la pregunta de Honda, Atem comenzó a preguntar algo y todos nos acercamos más a escuchar.

–¿Y qué sientes ahora al mirarme a los ojos? – La voz de Atem sonaba calmada y tierna, era sorprendente que ese tono lo esté usando ahora mismo con Kaiba-kun. Todos nos acercamos a la mirilla de la puerta para intentar ver a Kaiba y a Atem, para ver si realmente se estaban mirando fijamente. Nos empujábamos entre nosotros pero Jonouchi fue el primero en mirar.

–Maldición, no se vé nada. – Suspiró frustrado.

–Dejame ver a mi. – Le dije al empujarlo un poco para ver a través de la mirilla. Al principio no conseguí ver mucho, pero concentrándome un poco más pude reconocer la figura de Kaiba-kun y luego de unos segundos, a la figura de Atem. Había tanta diferencia de altura, pero si mis ojos no se equivocaban, ellos se estaban mirando fijamente. –¿Acaso ellos se están por…?– No pude terminar mi pregunta porque Honda y Jonouchi me empujaron para pelearse nuevamente por la mirilla.

–¿Qué fue lo que viste, Anzu? ¿Se están mirando en serio? ¡No veo nada! – Esas eran las palabras que ellos repetían mientras se seguían peleando, pero todos nos congelamos del susto cuando escuchamos al picaporte moverse.

–A sus posiciones, como si nada hubiera pasado. – Susurró Otogi.

Todos nos ocultamos, algunos detrás de un sillón, otros en una mesa y Jonouchi y yo nos colocamos contra la pared al lado de la puerta. Mis manos se deslizaron lentamente hacia el botón para encender las luces.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Kaiba-kun y Atem, yo encendí las luces causando que todos 'saltaramos' y gritaramos:

–¡Sorpresa! – Pero nuestros rostros se veían incómodos y sudados por los nervios, aún así Atem se veía sorprendido y Kaiba estaba arqueando una ceja.

Lo que me gustaba de Atem es que el siempre estaba cómodo con nosotros, no importa el lugar ni la situación. Me daba mucha curiosidad lo que pasó entre Kaiba-kun y Atem, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, pero no podía preguntarle ni tampoco era correcto que me metiera, además Atem siempre tiene la situación bajo control, aún así Yugi me mencionó que se veía muy preocupado por algo y si se trata de Kaiba, no quiero que esté solo. Por ahora lo único que podía hacer es que se sienta feliz en su fiesta.

Le mostré el lugar. Era como una habitación muy espaciosa con un balcon que tenía una vista hermosa. El suelo era de madera y estaba bien pulido, habíamos decorado unos pilares presentes en la habitación con un cartel que decía en letras grandes '¡Felicitaciones!', ví como él notaba cada detalle y cada uno de nuestros rostros.

En la fiesta estabamos presentes, Jonouchi, Honda, Otogi-kun, Bakura-kun y Shizuka-chan. No eramos muchos, pero nunca nos molestó ese detalle.

Más tarde llegó Yugi con Mokuba-kun, quienes llevaban una bolsa muy pequeña y una caja. Debe ser por eso que ambos se tardaron. –Lamento haberme retrasado, Atem, pero verás que valió la pena la espera. – Le dijo Yugi amablemente entregando la pequeña bolsa a Atem, quien con curiosidad la recibía.

Mientras todos nos reuníamos a ver el regalo de Yugi, Mokuba-kun se dirigió hacia su hermano y le entregaba la caja guiñandole un ojo.

Atem lentamente rompió la bolsa y dejó salir una cadena que sostenía una pequeña pirámide invertida con un ojo en el centro, igual al rompecabezas del milenio.

–Esto es... – Atem estaba sorprendido al observar lo detallado y parecido que era a aquel reliquia que antes mantenía unido a ambos.

–Lo hice con mi abuelo, como símbolo de nuestra amistad, ya que gracias al rompecabezas pude conocerte y conocimos amigos grandiosos. – Yugi le contestó con una sonrisa, sus ojos estaban brillando, parecía más emocionado que el mísmo Atem. Sin duda era un regalo hermoso y típico de Yugi.

–Gracias, compañero. – Dijo Atem formando una sonrisa en su rostro, se colocó la cadena y casi parecía como si llevara de vuelta el rompecabezas, sólo que ésta vez era mucho mas pequeño. Yugi no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Atem. – Susurro entre su pecho dejando caer una pequeña lagrima.

–Bien, bien, ahora me toca a mi. – Aparece Jonouchi aplaudiendo suavemente y posicionandose frente a Yugi y Atem. Sacó de su bolsillo trasero unas pequeñas tarjetas de papel coloridas y con algo escrito. –Leelo bien, Atem. –

Atem se asomó un poco para leer el contenido de esos papeles con torpeza entrecerrando sus ojos. Yugi que estaba a su lado, pudo leerlo también y parecía estar muy asombrado. –¡Jonouchi-kun! – Yugi exclamó con alegría.

–¡Je! ¡Así es! Son pasajes para salir de vacaciones a Okinawa, con unos permisos exclusivos como una cena gratis en uno de sus mejores restaurantes. – Jonouchi contestó orgulloso. –Y los conseguí yo mísmo. –

–Hmph, en un juego de suerte. – Murmuró Kaiba-kun apoyado a lo lejos en una de las paredes con Mokuba-kun.

–Ésta 'suerte' de la que hablas, se llama 'tener un don' y no creo que la conozcas, niño mimado. – Jonouchi contestó frustrado.

–La suerte es el don de los idiotas. – Cuando Kaiba dijo esto, Jonouchi estaba por acercarse a el mientras apretaba sus puños. Como siempre, Jonouchi es muy fácil de provocar. Pero nosotros lo detuvimos antes de que camine un paso mas.

–De todas maneras, es un buen regalo, Jonouchi. No puedo esperar a viajar con ustedes. – Atem contestó calmando las emociones de Jonouchi, quien se olvidó de Kaiba y le sonrió.

–Oye, ese era mi plan. Por eso es tu regalo, será tu primer viaje con nosotros, así con tu propio cuerpo, sin tener que salvar a nadie. – Dijo Jonouchi apoyando sus manos en los pequeños hombros de Atem mientras le sonreía con ternura.

Era un buen momento para darle mi regalo, pero estaba nerviosa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todavía seguía sintiendome así con él?

Inhalé y exhalé, tomé valor para sacar un libro de mi bolsa y entregarsela a Atem. –E-Es un libro con fotografías nuestras, algunas de mi infancia con Yugi. – Comencé a decir con un poco de verguenza mientras el me miraba confundido.

–Anzu... – Es lo único que dijo abriendo el libro y pasando las páginas con fotos, mirándolas atentamente como si estudiara cada detalle de nuestros momentos, hasta que llegó a una sección con espacios vacíos para llenar con nuevas fotos.

–Ese espacio es para tí, es el que llenarás con tus recuerdos con nosotros. – Dije esta vez un poco más calmada, él levantó su cabeza para mirarme fijamente con sus ojos brillantes. Realmente se veía muy emocionado, pero no como Yugi, sino como si estuviera por llorar en cualquier momento.

–Gracias, Anzu. – Me contestó con ternura y me abrazó, yo se lo devolví inmediatamente sintiendo como mis mejillas se ruborizaban.

Luego de que los demás entregaran los regalos, Jonouchi se ocupó de encender un reproductor de música e invitar a todos a bailar. Obviamente todos aceptaron y se reunieron en el centro del salón para bailar, todos excepto Kaiba-kun y Mokuba-kun ... También Atem, quien estaba sentado en una silla demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos. Yo me acerqué amablemente y estiré mi mano. –¿Quieres bailar? – Le pregunté con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa. – No soy bueno bailando, Anzu. – Me contestó.

Yo me reí un poco. –No importa, puedo enseñarte. – Después de todo, yo estaba estudiando para ser bailarina, no tenía problemas para enseñarle a Atem, con tal de que no esté tan solo .

Atem comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y pude notar en su rostro que estaba planeando algo. – ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Yugi? El ha practicado más que yo. – Contestó con un tono juguetón. Creo que mi rostro estaba comenzando a ruborizarse de nuevo, volteé inmediatamente para ver a Yugi y mi corazón se aceleró. ¿Por qué me daba tanta verguenza si ya he bailado con él cuando eramos niños? Pero esta vez era distinto... ¿Era distinto?

–Ah, eh... No, quizás... – Comencé a balbucear debido a mi torpe verguenza hasta que escuché a Atem reir. Su risa era hermosa, era lo que quería escuchar. Desde que volvió que yo también lo he notado muy preocupado y solitario, pero quizás sólo necesita tiempo. Me calmé y le sonreí. –Esta bien, bailaré con Yugi, pero no te mantengas así de quieto, Atem. Liberate. – Le dije antes de correr hacia Yugi y tomar su mano alegremente. –¿Bailamos? – Le pregunté y el asintió moviendo su cabeza con sus mejillas rojas.

Yugi no bailaba tan mal, quizás si era cierto que él estuvo practicando. Hubo un momento en que se desconcentró para mirar a Atem, quien seguía sentado. –Quizás debería bailar con él. – Le susurré a Yugi con preocupación. Sorprendentemente, Yugi me lo negó con una sonrisa. Apuntó con su cabeza hacia Kaiba-kun mostrando que él estaba caminando hacia la dirección de Atem. ¿Que ocurre entre Kaiba-kun y Atem? ¿Acaso Yugi lo sabe? No quería meterme y preguntar como si fuera la chusma. Yugi me guiñó el ojo y yo sólo me concentré en seguir bailando y disfrutar éste momento con Yugi.

* * *

 **Atem PDV**

Todos se estaban divirtiendo, aunque Otogi y Honda se estaban peleando por bailar con Shizuka cuando Jonouchi no quería que ninguno de los dos baile con ella, pero Yugi y Anzu parecían estar pasandola muy bien, mi compañero no bailaba mal, se veía feliz y ella tambien. Hacían una linda pareja.

No podía creer el esfuerzo que pusieron en todo y sobretodo en los regalos. Todos ven un futuro conmigo aquí, en este mundo. Me preguntaba si Kaiba pensaba lo mísmo.

No sé qué estaba intentando hacer cuando me quedé mirandolo fijamente, acercandome lentamente hacia él. Sea lo que sea que haya intentado, a Kaiba no se le notó ni un pequeño gesto, quizás era mi imaginación y él en realidad no sintió nada cuando me miró.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse a mí, imaginé que eran los de Kaiba, pues no eran ligeros como los de Mokuba y los demás estaban muy ocupados en sus cosas. Se sentó a mi lado pero no dijo nada, creando en mi nuevamente cierta incomodidad.

–Kaiba, con respecto a lo que hablamos antes... – Comencé a decir refiriendome a lo sucedido en la puerta, pero fuí interrumpido por Kaiba.

–No recuerdo que hayamos hablado nada. – Contestó fríamente.

Me mantuve callado por unos segundos y aparté mi mirada. –Claro. – Susurré. Se vé que Kaiba no quería hablar de eso, o siquiera recordarlo. ¿Por qué?

–Ven, vamos a bailar. – Para mi sorpresa, esto lo dijo Kaiba. No pude evitar ruborizarme ante lo que dijo.

Se levantó de la silla y me tomó la mano.

–E-Espera, yo no sé bailar. – Le contesté sintiendome un poco agitado.

–No te pregunté. – Al decir esto, el sonrió satisfecho como si hubiera ganado ésta discusión. Yo apreté su mano y me levanté, sintiendo como él me llevaba cerca del centro donde se encontraban Yugi y Anzu. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Era un vago intento de hacerme sentir mejor? No, Kaiba no es así. ¿Verdad?

Casi todos nos estaban mirando, estaba torpemente bailando con Kaiba. De la lista de cosas que creí que nunca pasarían ésta es la primera en la lista. –K-Kaiba, nos estan mirando. – Dije en voz baja ocultando mi rostro sonrojado.

Lo sentí a Kaiba suspirar sobre mi cabello. –Se supone que deberías estar mirandome a mi, no a los demás. – Me regañó. Estaba tan confundido que me equivocaba con los pasos y seguía los movimientos de Kaiba. –¿Podrías calmarte? I-Imagina que somos sólo tú y yo. – Kaiba me murmuró, creería que se sintió incómodo al decir eso.

Yo suspiré tambien. _–Eso lo haría más vergonzoso. –_ Pensé, pero hice caso a lo que me dijo, comencé a mirarlo a él y a nadie más que a él. Seguía sus pasos atentamente, hasta que me perdí en sus ojos azules cubiertos por su cabello castaño, sus labios firmemente apretados, el puente delgado de su nariz. Su rostro era una figura perfecta. Inconscientemente seguía sus pasos bastante bien, quizás su consejo no fue tan malo después de todo.

–¡Oye, Kaiba! ¡Buen trabajo con el pastel! – Exclamó Jonouchi en mi oreja luego de haber saltado detrás de mi rodeando mi cuello con su brazo sacandome de mis pensamientos. Detrás mío escuché a Yugi y a Anzu regañarlo. ¿Ellos se habrán dado cuenta de la situación en la que estaba con Kaiba? Ojalá que no, no quiero pensamientos equivocados con respecto a mi relación con él.

Pero... ¿Kaiba hizo el pastel? ¿Kaiba? ¿Por qué?

Pude notar que presionó su ceño fruncido mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban ligeramente, casi no se notaba.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa donde se encontraba el tan mencionado pastel, quedé casi con la boca abierto cuando vi que tenía resaltado en el centro con crema de un color rosa (Pensaría que es de frutilla) mi nombre en simbolos egipcios. Inmediatamente volteé a mirarlo a Kaiba, quien me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento, el estaba... Sonriendome. Se tomó el trabajo de recordar esos simbolos y resaltarlos en el pastel... En un pastel... Para mi.

–Pide un deseo, Atem. – Dijo Yugi mientras encendía la vela que estaba 'clavada' encima del pastel.

Su llama se movía suavemente y aveces parecía que estaba a punto de apagarse, la miraba pensando y pensando en un deseo que pedir. ¿Serviría de algo pedirlo? ¿Se cumplirá? Cuando esa vela se apague, tendré que dejar todo en manos del destino. ¿Será esto parte de mi destino?

¿Qué debo pedir?

Mordí mis labios, firmemente creyendo en mi deseo y entonces... Soplé y apagué el fuego de la vela.

* * *

 **Kaiba PDV**

No me arrepiento de nada, el pastel se veía bien, el lugar era lo suficientemente cómodo para las pocas personas que atendían a la fiesta de Atem y bailar con él para que... No estuviera solo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Maldicion.

Todos probaron del pastel, excepto yo. No vine aquí a comer postre, no... Estaba atento a Atem, quien disfrutaba como un niño pequeño del dulce de la crema. ¿En serio Yugi hará que vuelva a su mundo en cuanto ésta noche termine? Todo esto era una equivocación.

Atem se acercó a mi interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y llevó un pequeño pedazo de pastel a mi boca. Su dulce y empalagoso sabor se expandía por toda mi lengua mientras observaba a Atem tan cerca de mi, su cálida respiración rozaba mi piel y por alguna razón, volvía más delicioso el sabor del pastel. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

–Gracias, Kaiba. – Me dijo con una amable sonrisa. Estos cambios de humor ya me estaban fastidiando.

–¿Por qué? – Le pregunté entre un suspiro frustrado, obviamente yo ya sabía por qué me agradecía pero, me resultaba innecesario que lo haga.

–Por haber trabajado en esto, seguro tenías cosas más… Importantes. – Aún mantenía esa sonrisa pero su mirada decía otra cosa, estaba esperando algo. Conozco esa mirada. ¿Acaso jugaba conmigo?

–Si las tuviera… ¿No crees que simplemente me hubiera ocupado de ellas en vez de atender a tu fiesta? – Le susurré devolviendo su jugada. No sé que esperaba de mi, pero creo que no lo consiguió. Sus ojos se veían atontados y sus mejillas nuevamente estaban algo rojizas. Luego trató de no mirarme otra vez, se concentró en reunirse con sus amigos mientras yo esperaba a que la fiesta terminara. Y cuando terminó… Sentí que algo me faltaba, sentía que había un límite de tiempo, que en cuanto sea mañana será tarde. ¿Tarde para qué?

Yo tuve que salir del hotel un poco después que ellos, ya que tenía que hacer unos arreglos con los empleados del hotel por el uso de la habitación. Eso significa que tengo que pagarles, porque nos habíamos quedado más tiempo del que yo arreglé.

Cuando salí del hotel, había alguien esperándome. Era una figura pequeña pero con un peinado peculiar. No era Yugi, era Atem.

Todos ya se habían ido y Atem se quedó esperando, en la noche oscura y vacía de las calles de la ciudad con un viento bastante fuerte y frío.

–No era necesario que me esperaras, sé cómo volver a casa. – Le dije sarcásticamente caminando unos pasos más adelante que él.

Ya no llevaba esa mirada de preocupación, ni esa estúpida y amable sonrisa. Veía su ceño fruncido y labios apretados que llevaba usualmente conmigo. ¿Finalmente se calmó?

Caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos, soportando el frío y tratando de seguir mis pasos.

–Yugi acompañó a Mokuba a su casa, los demás también se fueron a sus casas. Me pareció injusto que luego de esto, tuvieras que volver solo. – Me dijo.

Yo suspiré. –Es estúpido acomplejarse por tener que caminar solo. – Le contesté bruscamente. _–Pero no me molesta que estés a mi lado. –_ Pensé inconscientemente mientras lo miraba.

Se veía tan pequeño, pero a la vez, sentía como llenaba un espacio grande adentro mío, uno que a veces siento vacío cuando no está conmigo. Ese tiempo límite sólo aparece cuando veo cómo se aleja de mi. _–Yo… No quiero que te vayas. Yo estoy feliz de que estés aquí. –_ Pensé, son palabras que sólo las escucho yo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo decirlas? ¿A qué le temo?

Un viento fuerte nos golpeó a ambos. Yo era resistente al frío pero Atem parecía congelarse, luego recordé lo que Mokuba me había dado. Estaba entre mis brazos, una pequeña caja de cartón que adentro contenía algo que debía darle a Atem. Me detuve para sacarlo de la caja y colocarlo alrededor de su cuello.

Una bufanda roja de lana cubría ahora su cuello. Él curiosamente lo rozó con la punta de sus dedos y me miró confundido. –Considéralo un regalo. – Le dije sin mirarlo a los ojos, fingiendo indiferencia. En realidad, ése sería uno de mis regalos y era uno de los más importantes, ya que fue un regalo de cumpleaños que Mokuba me hizo cuando eramos pequeños. En el orfanato le enseñaba a hacer bufandas y cosas de ese estilo, se emocionó cuando finalmente consiguió hacer su primera bufanda y me la regaló en mi cumpleaños. Es uno de mis tesoros, y ahora lo dejo en tus manos, Atem.

Me sonrió de nuevo y ésta vez causó que sintiera mi corazón latir con fuerza. ¿Qué me pasa? –Gracias. – Dijo.

De nuevo volvimos caminando y de nuevo la caminata fue silenciosa, ninguno de los dos dejó salir un tema de conversación y por alguna razón, eso me molestaba. Volví a sentir ése tonto límite de tiempo.

Llegamos a su casa, dónde Yugi nos abrió la puerta antes de que Atem consiguiera abrirla. Yugi me miraba fijamente cuando Atem subió a su habitación para dormir.

–¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? – Yugi me preguntó. Sabía que esperaba una reacción mía con respecto a Atem, el creía que yo iba a detenerlo, que le pediría que no haga que Atem se vaya. Y no lo haré. Pero… Quería hacerlo.

–Quiero quedarme hasta que él desaparezca. – Le dije. Yugi dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa y asintió moviendo ligeramente su cabeza.

Yo esperé y esperé… Yugi había subido a su habitación y luego de unos minutos volvió a bajar para avisarme que Atem estaba durmiendo. Inmediatamente subí a la habitación y al llegar, lo ví recostado en su cama con la ropa que llevaba antes todavía puesta, la bufanda ya no estaba alrededor de su cuello pero lo tenía entre sus brazos, así como esa caja dorada que Yugi había mencionado en mi oficina. Esa era la caja que le permitiría a él volver a su mundo.

No me había dado cuenta que Yugi me dejó solo con él. Aproveché para acercarme y apreciar su rostro descansando. Sus ojos cerrados, respiraba relajado, no podía compararlo con su típica mirada retadora.

Pasé suavemente mi pulgar por sus delicadas y frías mejillas. No podía evitarlo, mi corazón estaba actuando. ¿Por qué mi corazón? ¿Por qué? No, no quería dudar, no quería pensar. Esta sería la última vez que lo vea.

Acaricié lentamente sus labios y me acerqué a él, sintiendo su respiración, oliendo esa deliciosa colonia que lo volvía irresistible. Rocé ligeramente mis labios con los suyos para luego unirlos con un beso. Cerré mis ojos y sentí el calor de sus labios.

Quería besarlo y nunca parar, no quería que se vaya, no quería que esté lejos de mi. –Atem, me haces mucha falta. – Susurré al soltar sus labios.

Lo miré, preparado para ver su desaparición, ignorando mi molesto nudo en la garganta.

Pero…

Noté que se movió. Sus ojos se abrían lentamente para entonces devolverme la mirada. –Kaiba…– Dijo vagamente despertándose. Luego abrió sus ojos un poco más y parecía estar reaccionando. –¿Kaiba? – Repitió un poco confundido. Pasó suavemente sus dedos por sus labios. Su rostro comenzó a teñirse de rojo. –¡KAIBA! – Gritó levantándose rápidamente. Yo también traté de mantenerme lo más lejos posible. –¿¡Q-Q-QUE HACES!? –

–¿¡N-No deberías estar desapareciendo ahora mismo!? – Le pregunté confundido y avergonzado. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

–¿D-De que hablas? – Es verdad que Atem convenientemente no sabía nada. Pero entonces, Yugi apareció preguntando cuál era el problema.

–¿Qué significa esto, Yugi? – Pregunte reteniendo mi frustración. Y Yugi parecía un poco agitado.

–Ah… Eh… Atem… Que bueno que estás aquí. – Yugi fingió sorpresa, pero no podía mentirme y el se dio cuenta de eso cuando le lanzé una mirada asesina. –B-Bueno… Digamos que yo… P-Puede que haya mentido para que me ayudaras con la fiesta. – Confesó agachando su cabeza. –La buena noticia es… Que funcionó. –Sonrió con torpeza.

Hubieron unos segundos de silencio, todos estábamos quietos, hasta que yo rompí el hielo. –¿¡QUÉ!? –

* * *

 **Atem PDV**

No podía creer lo que Yugi había hecho, pero ya hablaría con él de eso. Estaba más sorprendido por el beso de Kaiba….

Kaiba me besó. ¿Acaso fue un sueño? Por su actitud creo que no lo fue. Estaba a punto de irse hasta que yo lo detuve tomando su antebrazo con mis dos manos. Necesitaba mucha fuerza para detenerlo estando tan furioso. Pero lo hizo, aún cuando trataba de no mirarme , lo notaba avergonzado.

Le hice un gesto a Yugi para que se marchara y cerré la puerta de la habitación. Ahora sólo eramos Kaiba y yo.

–¿Qué haces? – Me pregunta un poco más calmado pero todavía se sentía su enojo.

–Eso que dijiste… ¿Era verdad? – No hice caso a su pregunta, quería saber cuales eran sus sentimientos. Esta era nuestra oportunidad para resolver nuestras dudas.

–No sé a qué te refieres. – Me dijo, sabía qué me estaba mintiendo.

–¿Yo te hago falta, Kaiba? – Pregunté seriamente. Kaiba me miró en silencio, estaba agitado pero no tenía oportunidad de escapar.

Apretó sus labios y se posicionó frente a mi causando que yo lo soltara. Se fijaba en mis ojos, no decía nada, él quería decir algo pero no sabía cómo. Conocía sus actitudes. –Creo que…– Mi corazón latía con fuerza, podía sentirlo. Éste sentimiento era fascinante, era mucho más fuerte y grande que cuando nos mirábamos en el duelo ceremonial. –Me enamoré de ti, Kaiba. – Le confesé. Sabía lo que decía, ya no estaba confundido.

Noté un gesto de sorpresa de parte de Kaiba, todavía intentaba decir algo.

Tomé un poco de valor, me acerqué lentamente a sus labios, cerrando mis ojos, preparándome para lo que estaba por hacer. Me preparé para su respuesta.

Besé sus labios apretados y tensos que, para mi sorpresa, luego se relajaron y me respondieron. Kaiba rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos acercándome más a él, yo pasaba mis dedos por su cabello con felicidad. ¿Esto es un sueño? No, no lo era. Esto estaba pasando y había comenzado hace mucho tiempo.

Sí me vuelvo a preguntar si valió la pena el haberme quedado en éste mundo por él… Diré que si, lo valió, realmente lo valió.

Mi deseo se cumplió.

* * *

 **Y finalmente Atem y Kaiba se besaron, arreglaron sus diferencias y ahora ... Bueno, es problema de ellos lo que hagan con su futuro(?)ok, brome.  
**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, estuve hasta tarde para terminarlo, disculpen algunas fallas, babeaba del sueño :P**

 **Manden review, PM o lo que sea, si quieren nomas yo no los obligo.**


End file.
